Dragon Ball Saiyan
by Ssj goten12
Summary: What if the saiyan race was alive on Earth. How will the humans react. How will life change.This is Dragon Ball Saiyan


Disclaimer  
I don't own db series or nothing  
Dragon ball saiyans AU  
Summary  
What if the saiyan race survived and is on earth. Characters strong.  
Evil manipulated Chi chi older  
Saiyan bulma younger kakarot

- DBS-  
"Death Frieza Kakarot androids buu." Thought Bardock looking at kakarots techniques remembering them teaching himself. Looking at his wife Fasha." There must be another way." Said bardock going to the kings office.

KINGS OFFICE -DBS-

" King Vegeta Queen Turleia. There is a pressing matter at hand." Said bardock bowing.

" What is it low class." Said king Vegeta. "

Frieza is going to destroy our planet and our safest place to go is Earth." Said bardock "

Why should I listen to you low class warrior but many saiyans are dying on missions on ambushes."

"That is Frieza he is killing us afraid of our power." Bardock explained " My family and I are leaving going to Earth and a few hours." Bardock said " Earth would be a great place to train out of Frieza radar." Said bardock "Here is some evacuation plan." Said bardock leaving.

-DBS-

" Okay Fasha get kakarot and we're out of here." Said bardock With Fasha getting kakarot and raditz.  
"Lets go." Said Bardock taking a family pod.

One Day later -DBS-

" This is Earth Bardock how swell it is." Said Fasha holding kakarot.  
"Come on raditz lets find the king and tell him We made it if he is " Said bardock  
To the humans it was meteor shower to saiyans it was hundreds or ninety five percent of the race."Ok I sense the king said bardock grabbing his family and instant transmission to the king.

"Hello Bardock my son is with Frieza along with Nappa." Said the king furious.

"They will be back." Said bardock but his thinking was worse."Darn I probably made a different time line Kakarot could marry Bulma for all I know." Thought Bardock."King Vegeta you should go find the king and make a treaty and assemble the saiyans said Bardock.  
While he teleported with his family to capsule corp when the king turned around.

-DBS- Capsule corp  
A Grown man with purple hair was making a invention Holding a future blue haired a family of tailed people came into his dropping the blue haired girl."Who are you aliens." Said Dr. Briefs more awed than scared.

"We are saiyans a race looking for  
Refuge on this planet." Said Fasha doing the explaining. Putting kakarot on the ground who played with Bulma. We are here to ask you to build things for our empire to be safe.

" We where wondering if you could make two hundred gravity chamber and healing chambers with special liquid giving him the blue prints  
In a year it would be great For our race thank you." Said Bardock ready to train Kakarot in one year.  
"One thing Bardock, your son will marry Bulma It's my offering of peace." ok" Said Bardock

Three year skip

Vegeta and his Wife moved in a castle and had another child soon after landing. Kakarot learned how to walk and talk and is learning to fight. Raditz trains with his father  
Most saiyan family have children now. Now the saiyans have two chambers that go up to twenty times earth gravity. Also healing chambers  
The Ox king, pilaf And the red ribbon army hate the saiyans.  
Ox king because of Vegeta who was king of Earth And pilaf for unknown reasons and the red ribbon army which was still reforming will be ready in 9 years to reform and will wait to attack. During the full moon  
the saiyans stay inside while adults did moon sex while kids trained to death. While now pods where made for saiyans to sleep. King Vegeta is suspicious of Bardock who has grown stronger and his past which may involve Turleia.

"Daddy can I play with bulma Said kakarot in the gravity room in ten times earth gravity his home planet.

" Ok but when you get back I will teach you a technique Dont forget the weights." Said Bardock training raditz

At capsule corp

"Hey can I play with Bulma And I'm picking up our weights said kakarot "You sure can she is in the other room." Before kakarot caught source of a note of death and walked away to Bulmas room.

Said covering a death note on the table. While listening to kakarot and Bulma play.

The note said

Dear Dr. Briefs  
We know you help the saiyans and if you don't kill them in one year time your daughter will die. So will you and  
Your Wife.  
Sincerely  
Resistance of saiyans

With the kids -DBS-

"Hey Bulma wanna train with me." Said kakarot hoping the girl with blue hair wearing a pink shirt and gym shorts who was playing with his tail.  
"Let me set my weights to twenty pounds." Said kakarot putting the bracelets and tail bracelet own.  
"Okay lets set the gravity to two times earth gravity." Said kakarot who felt a little heavier while bulma hit the ground "Come on bulma you can do it." kakarot said While bulma stoodup and started running with kakarot running behind.

"This was fun Bulma next time come to my house." Said kakarot flying off to his home miles away.

-DBS- At his home

" Hey dad I think Dr. Briefs is gonna be killed by somebody." Said kakarot  
"I will report this to the king said Bardock "do you wanna come and play with Turenia." Said bardock  
"I Will papa and what is Raditz doing." Said kakarot "He is practicing the kaio ken." Said Bardock hoping kakarot doesn't screw things up. While he teleported there.

-DBS-

"Hello Bardock I see you brought the  
Famous kakarot." Said king Vegeta looking at the saiyan.  
With kakarot staring at Turenia wondering if he could play with her she had long flowing saiyan hair in a blue shirt with green pants that made him attracted to her.

" King Vegeta can me and your daughter play." Kakarot asked the man with flame like black hair a goatee and saiyan armor. "

"Sure thing Kakarot you may play with her but if you are going to fight her be warned she's tough." Said Vegeta more of a warning and relieved  
"So Bardock what is wrong." Said Vegeta more annoyed.

"Or lead scientist has received a death threat from this resistance who I believe are building something." Said bardock serious thinking of the androids cell and gohan while the latter will probably be trunks. Thought Bardock knowing that his son will marry Bulma and Turenia somehow with both being saiyans.

" This is a serious matter he and his family will live with you and he will work here." Said King Vegeta

With Bardock knowing in twenty years the saiyans will be in danger it is still blurry but Every one is super saiyan 2 and we can't stop this monster.

-DBS- Red Ribbon army hq  
"Gero you're telling me this thing can destroy the saiyans pointing at the thing in this chamber." "Yes It has DNA of most of the saiyans and as more aliens come here it will get there power." I call it cell once it absorbs some androids it will be stronger." Said Gero ready to kill saiyans. Even though cell was a saiyan.

"Okay chi chi tommorow were going to check on Dr. Ox King laughing with chi chi who finishe her training with Master Roshi. Raised  
To hate saiyans.

Power levels  
Kakarot 5,000  
Turenia 4,000  
King Vegeta 20,000  
Bulma 50  
Cell 10,000 not developed  
Most saiyans 1000-15,000  
Raditz 8000  
Fasha 10000  
Turleia 18,000  
Bardock 20,000 suppressed  
Ox king 40  
Chi chi 150

Authors note  
Don't worry Frieza saga is coming  
And a few chapters which will blow your socks off what I'm planning.  
We will get or super saiyan Which could be Bardock kakarot or raditz rivalry time skips. Hint hint chi chi  
Might have Vegeta's child she will be like Bulma in Dbl but a double agent for red ribbon I have big plans for her too man I can't wait will be better than my first story. More focused on the plot than fighting for a little. But at least a fight or spar in every chapter.


End file.
